Storming the Fortress
by Xeno Jackal
Summary: The following is a quest I submitted to the RuneScape Quest Sticky in the forums.


Requirements: Slug menace; Dwarf cannon; The knight's sword; level 20 construction; level 25 crafting; 48 smithing; 10 mining; 65 magic OR 65 range; 30 defense.

Length: Medium

Reward: 2000 construction experience, 2500 crafting experience, 9600 smithing experience, 1000 mining experience, 25000 experience in the combat skill you used, access to new range and mage armor along with the spell orb.

-----------------------------

To start: talk to Sir Tiffy Cashien

He will tell you that there have been some developments and they have found where Mother Mallum is hiding but before you can start he will make sure you have your commorb with you or tell you to get it or have you buy another if you have lost it. He will then load up all the information onto it including a cut scene where you see her entering the dungeon south of the fishing guild and she takes control of all the goblins and starts to dig out a small section in the back to reveal a whole hidden base under the fishing guild. After the goblins do all the digging, you will see her unleash slugs on them and they are all killed. You will then see her enter the base and some very heavy runite doors slam behind her ending the cut scene. (Please note that the new section is necessary to avoid conflict with other quests such as one small favor.)

Sir Tiffy will tell you that she is very powerful and that before you can go there and just attempt to kill her, you need to get some equipment to fight her. He tells you the first things you need can be acquired from any slayer master. They are: 100 bags of salt and a mirror shield.

Once you bring these items back to him he will take them and start work with the shield. He will then give you an anti-mind control shield (u) and tell you that you need to complete it at any crafting table in a player owned house with a clockwork. (To insert the clockwork into the anti-mind control shield (u), you will need a construction level of 20 and a crafting level of 25) (You will still need a slayer requirement of 25 to wield the shield along with the defense requirement of 20)

Once you have the completed anti-mind control shield and bring it back to him he will take it and tell you that you are almost ready to start the attack on Mother Mallum. All that he needs to do is find a team of knights for you to lead into battle. While he is doing this he will tell you that you have to go speak with Nulodion, the dwarf who sells cannons, about getting a hollow cannon ball mold in order to insert the salt into them.

You go to Nulodion and he will trade you one for 600 cannon balls as they are running low on them. You now have the choice to go make or buy them. Once you give them to him he will give you the mold.

Once you have it and bring it back to Sir Tiffy, he will give you the bags of salt back and tell you to use the hollow cannon ball mold to make 100 salt filled cannon balls. He also tells you that in order for them to explode on impact you need to make the cannon balls out of bronze

The cannon balls will require a smithing level of 48 to make and they will be non-tradable so you will have to make them yourself. The process of making them will be like this: the mold is a single cannon ball mold so you will have to use 100 bronze bars in the process. After using the bronze bar on the furnace, you will get a hollow cannon ball (which are stackable) after you make these you will have to use the bags of salt on the hollow cannon balls to get salt filled cannon balls (also stackable).

Once you have these, you will go talk to Sir Tiffy again and he will take the salt filled cannon balls and tell you that a cannon has already been set up down by Mother Mallum's fortress. He will then tell you that the last part of the preparations is to get something that can destroy the massive runite door to Mother Mallum's fortress. He suggests exploding runite cannon balls and says 10 should do. You, on the other hand, say that runite is extremely hard to smith and that you will never be able to make them into cannon balls, especially exploding ones. You will then say that only a dwarf could smith something like that. He will then laugh and say to go find a dwarf capable of smithing them.

He will not say where to start looking and instead you will have to find the capable dwarf. Of course, where better to start looking than with the dwarf that has the smithing skill cape, Thurgo, from the knight's sword quest! Anyway, after you manage to find out it is him, he says that he can make one of those very easily but he says runite is very expensive and requires you to bring him 10 bars or pay him 10k per bar you don't give him. He will also require you to get him 10 blurite ore to be used as the key ingredient for the explosives. Once you have gathered everything he requires or have paid him, he will give you 10 runite cannon ball bombs (stackable).

When you head back to Sir Tiffy he will tell you that all the preparations have been made for the assault on Mother Mallum's fortress. He will tell you that because of Mother Mallum's mind control ability you cannot get too close to her. He will go on to tell you that you need to use either magic or range to kill her and he suggests that you have a level of at least 65 in the skill that you choose. He will also tell you that he has special crossbows and bolts for the rangers on your team and special spells for the magicians on your team to cast. He will also tell you to leave everything behind except your commorb when you are prepared for the fight. This means all your equip spaces and backpack spaces must be empty except for the commorb. He will also make you practice with the new spell or crossbow before you are allowed to assault Mother Mallum's fortress.

PRACTICE, ARMOR, AND WEAPONS: For the practice fight you will be told you are facing a locked up lesser demon and you will get a chance to shoot your crossbow (Will be a Proselyte crossbow with 500 salt-tipped runite bolts. You will also be given Proselyte bracers, Proselyte coif, Proselyte d'hide, Proselyte chaps, and Proselyte d'hide boots) or spells (a Mystic proselyte staff with 250 Spell orbs in your backpack. You will also be given a Proselyte magician hat, Proselyte robe top, Proselyte robe bottom, Proselyte magician gloves, and Proselyte magician boots.). The whole team will be given the anti-mind control shields which is the reason for the crossbow and not a bow. Also, you will be given 20 medical kits which heal 20 hp each. The range attack is simply like a normal crossbow and bolts and the magic attack is very simple also; all you have to do is select attack on the target and one Spell orb will be used. It will be like auto cast but you do not need to select it. The magic attack will be a bolt of flashing blue and yellow lightning crashing down from above. Both attacks will have a max hit of 30 and will average around the same damage also. The NPC on the other hand, will have a max hit of 10.

YOUR TEAM: Your team will consist of you and four others. There will be 2 rangers and 2 magicians including you and 1 NPC healing everyone. For example, if you were a magician there would be 1 NPC magician and 2 NPC rangers and vice versa.

STORMING MOTHER MALLUM'S FORTRESS: After the practice when you finally feel you are ready to begin the invasion of Mother Mallum's fortress, talk to Sir Tiffy with nothing equipped and nothing in your backpack except for the commorb. In this way the actual fight is safe as one of the NPC magicians will teleport the team to the safety of Sir Tiffy in Falador park if you reach 1 hp (Mother Mallum will never kill you, only knock you down to 1 hp). Also, there is no way for you to leave in the middle of the fight, you will either kill her or be teleported to safety. Although you can fail, it will be very hard to. You can go for another attempt in 24 hours if need be because Sir Tiffy will say you need to train more.

(For this fight I am focusing more on the fact that you have to do a lot of things and command your small team rather than the difficulty of the fight.)

Once you go talk to Sir Tiffy and say you are ready to storm Mother Mallum's fortress, he will give you your weapon, armor, and supplies (10 runite cannon ball bombs, 100 salt filled cannon balls, 20 medical kits, and 250 spell orbs if you are a magician) and then you will see a little cut scene where your team appears behind you and one of the mages (the NPC if you are one) will teleport you to the entrance of the dungeon outside the fishing guild and you will climb down. There will then be a rock slide blocking the entrance making the only quick exit teleportation if need be. Once in you will make your way to the back where the massive runite door is. A little bit back you will see a cannon and dead goblins all around.

You are instructed by your team to load up the cannon with the runite cannon ball bombs and then fire them at the door. The door is then destroyed and tiny sea slugs come rushing out at you and you quickly load the cannon with the 100 salt filled cannon balls and the tiny sea slugs get massacred before they reach you. After a short while of watching sea slugs get massacred Mother Mallum comes out and you and your team start firing bolts and casting spells at her. Her attack is range based shooting spikes at you that hit a max hit of 25 but mostly consistent 10's. She will have about 500 hp. Remember this is not very hard at all because you have the healer and three other people attacking her.

After you kill her, the screen will black out and a whole team of temple knights will be there investigating what is in her fortress while you are teleported back to Sir Tiffy. When you get there he will talk to you congratulating your victory when his commorb activates. Apparently Mother Mallum was not dead and was able to kill off all the temple knights there by controlling their minds and making them attack each other. The good news is that she has been weakened so badly that we will probably never see her again for a long time. He says the only concern he has is what they are finding in her fortress, but that's for another time after they finish gathering all the data.

QUEST COMPLETE!

You now have the ability to buy both sets of armor from Sir Tiffy. The magic armor requires 65 magic and 30 defense for every part and the ranging armor requires 65 ranging and 30 defense for every part. Although the armor is tradable, it is wearable only to people who have completed the quest. You also have access to buy the spell orbs but their attack will be less powerful against anything other than a slug or snail and it requires the Mystic proselyte staff to work.

I will leave the stats of the armor and weapons up to Jagex but they should be of a white color and have a good prayer bonus more than anything.


End file.
